Gallagher Girls & Blackthorne Boys
by 20love2read
Summary: okay so this is the same story but i had to upload it again because i accidentally deleted it... Zach shows up at Gallagher Academy unexpectedly and surprises Cammie. C&Z, B&G, L&J, M and ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i accidentally deleted this story so i put it back up... whoops ;)**

Cammie POV

I cut through one of the many secret (or not so secret) passageways that winded through the old castle, home of The Gallagher Academy. We were having a huge thunderstorm- the lightning flashed every 37

seconds. I wanted to escape everyone's gossip about the Circle of Cavan just for a little while. I needed time to think alone as I went from P&E to Sublevel 2 for CoveOps with Mr. Solomon. As I was walking, I ran my

hands along the low wooden beams above me. The old wood was soft and worn down; hiding secrets and stories from the past. Secret places like these are my favorite. I can hide and be Cammie the Chameleon.

Except for when other people find them too. Like right now for instance. I heard approaching footsteps so I retreated into the shadows. Then I considered that it might be Bex until I heard a voice I missed.

"Gallagher girl." Zach said; his hair soaking wet. I stepped out of the shadows.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Spy." he said as he pointed to himself and smirked. I was **so** used to that now. I actually didn't know that the Blackthorne boys were here but it didn't surprise me that they would come back for another year.

"Why now?" I asked," You already missed a whole semester..."

"I can't tell you" he smirked," but you'll know soon enough." I stared at him trying to figure out what was going on.

He laughed, "Come on Gallagher girl, Mr. Solomon wouldn't want us to be late." Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly through the rest of the shortcut. We got into the elevator that didn't match the rest of the old school whatsoever, and rode down to sublevel 2.

Our footsteps echoed off the modern metal hallway. We passed mysterious doors that hid all kinds of awesome spy gear that not even Bex could imagine. We walked into the classroom and no one was there.

"Zach?" I asked, totally confused, "Are we early or extremely late?" I looked at him. He seemed as clueless as I was.

"I don't know, Ca-"he stopped short looking at Mr. Solomon's desk. I saw one piece of evapopaper on his otherwise empty desk and ran over to read it. Zach beat me to it and smirked.

"Well I guess I have my first CoveOps mission." he said.

"Let me see it." Zach snapped the note out of my reach and smirked. Honestly, I should start counting how many times a day he does that. I think he's up to 4 already.

I put my hand on my hip and said "Bad move Blackthorne boy." I thought I saw worry flash across his face but it was gone so fast- and back to the poker face. I jumped on him, knocking him in to the desk that slammed into the wall. I kicked the back his legs so his knees buckled and pinned him to the floor.

"Now, are you going to let me see the note or am I gonna get P&E extra credit?" I asked him calmly. He just looked at me intensely with his green eyes.

"Neither" he murmured. Then he kissed me.

**A/N: so sorry and i will try to update **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns Gallagher Girls… not me**

**

* * *

Zach POV**

I jumped out of the van into the pouring rain and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Grant, Jonas, and I ran toward the private school looming in the distance. It was only us and Dr. Steve from Blackthorne that

came to Gallagher. That's right, I know. I'm excited too but I'm not about to admit that even if everyone can see straight through me. We're only staying for one night, hence the backpack. We stashed them in our

temporary rooms and Dr. Steve gave us our schedules.

First period was already over and I had exactly 2 min and 27 seconds left to not be late. I left Grant and Jonas to go find the secret passageway/ shortcut that Cammie showed me last year. An old tapestry hung with

the Gallagher family "tree" on it in a dark hallway. The lightning flashed every 37 seconds as I ducked behind it and entered the old stuffy corridor between the walls. I knew Cammie would probably be in here but I

didn't quiet my steps. I wanted her to hear me coming. I felt the presence of someone and heard Cammie breathing, hidden in the dark.

"Gallagher girl" I said, looking at where I guessed she was standing. She stepped out of the shadows. A dozen emotions flashed across her face as she looked up at me and asked,

"How did you know where I was?" She seemed like she already knew what I was going to say but I wanted to say it anyway.

"Spy" I said as I pointed to myself in my signature move and smirked. She didn't seem at all surprised to see me but we're spies. We're good at hiding everything.

"Why now?" Cammie asked curiously, "You already missed a semester..." If only she knew. I smirked.

"I can't tell you but you'll know soon enough." She stared at me like she was trying to see into my brain and figure it out. I laughed at her puzzled expression.

"Come on Gallagher girl, Mr. Solomon wouldn't want us to be late." I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. We only had 26 seconds left and no matter how fast we were we wouldn't make it. There was no way.

We couldn't speed up the elevator as it slowly brought us down to sublevel 2 for CoveOps. I braced myself for the disappointment from Mr. Solomon as I opened the metal door but found an empty classroom instead.

"Zach?" Cammie asked sounding very confused, "Are we early or extremely late?"

"I don't know Ca-"I cut myself off when I saw the evapopaper on Mr. Solomon's empty desk. Cammie started for it but I ran past her and grabbed it first. I smirked as I read and memorized it.

* * *

_Z & C-_

_We've gone on a mission to Roseville Stadium. You'll need to put bugs on 5 suspicious people. Figure out the code and complete one pass._

_JS _

* * *

"Well I guess I've got my first CoveOps mission." I said as I looked up at her. She glanced at the note and said,

"Let me see it" as she reached for it in my hand. I snapped it out of her reach and smirked. Was that all she's got? Nope, I know Cammie better than that. She put her hand on her hip and said,

"Bad move Blackthorne boy." Oh crap. She's gonna nail me. She jumped on me knocking me into the desk that was then slammed into the wall. She kicked me in the back of my knee and pinned me to the floor. I

stared up at Cammie. She is awesome.

"Now, are you going to let me see the note or am I gonna get P&E extra credit?" she asked tilting her head to the side. I had the strongest urge to kiss her right then staring into her dark chocolate eyes.

"Neither" I murmured. Then I kissed her.

**Cammie POV**

Oh. My. God. ZACH KISSED ME! Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! It was exactly 7 seconds long. Wait till Bex, Liz, and Macey find out! I smiled down at him and laughed.

"You're a pretty good kisser, but even better at changing the subject" I said. He stared back up at me and smirked. That's his 5th smirk so far in a total of 2 minutes and 18 seconds.

"So...we gonna chill out right here all day?" Zach asked. He gets on my nerves sometimes ya know?

"I don't know Zach? What are we supposed to be doing right know?" I asked while gesturing to the yellow evapopaper still in his hand.

"Oh this? You'll just have to wait and see" he laughed. Zach pulled me up off the floor with him and walked out of the class room. He came back to the door way and asked with another smirk,

"You coming Gallagher girl?"

* * *

**A/N:** **cliffy! Sorry I took so long to update but I was studying a lot. Like majorly. I had so many regents and finals guys. I know you know what I'm talkin about. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **self explanatory...**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

"Yup" I said, popping the P. Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me down the chilly hallway. When we got to the main floor we split up to grab supplies for the mission. It took me all of 4 minutes and 31 seconds to run to my room and pack a bag. I sprinted around the corner, my light brown hair flying, and slammed into Zach who was waiting calmly near the doorway with a backpack. He caught me around the waist and smirked.

"In a hurry?" he asked. This boy makes me love and hate him at the same time. It's **really** annoying.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am...to go on a mission?" I queried. He laughed, "I'll tell you on the way there. Shall we go?" He swept his arm in front of him gesturing for me to go first. I pushed open the door and walked through the rain to the van. I went to the driver's side and my hand was on the handle, ready to open the door when Zach pulled me away from the van. I looked at him and asked,

"Do you want to drive then?" He smirked,

"Yes I do. Because **you** don't know where we're going." I moved out of his warm arms and got in the drivers seat anyway.

"Well you can tell me when you get in shotgun." I smirked back at him and shut the door. When he got in and slammed the door I laughed,

"You can't always get what you want Blackthorne boy." Zach stared into my eyes and asked,

"Well I got you didn't I?" That wasn't cocky at all. Nope not one bit. Of course you know I'm being sarcastic. He leaned in and softly kissed me. He smiled against my lips and said,

"We have to get outta here or were gonna fail CoveOps."

"Okay, put your seatbelt on. I drive fast." I smirked at him and peeled out of Gallagher Academy. "Now, where are we going?"

* * *

**A/N: okay... sorry its kinda short**


	4. AN: soorrryy

**A/N:**

I have had severe writers block and I don't know how to write the rest of the story... I'm sorry it's been forever since the last update... if anyone has any ideas on how to carry out the mission in the story then PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!! It would be very much appreciated. Thank you! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** do I really need this?**

**

* * *

RECAP:**

"I drive fast." I smirked at Zach and peeled out of Gallagher Academy. "Now. Where are we going?"

**Zach POV:**

The note flashed through my head.

* * *

**Z & C-**

**We've gone on a mission to Roseville Stadium. **

**You'll need to put bugs on 5 suspicious people. Figure out the code and complete one pass.**

**JS **

* * *

"Well Gallagher Girl, you have to drive us safely to Roseville Stadium. Can you handle that?" I joked.

"What do we have to do once we get there?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"Find our 5 tails, put bugs on them, figure out the code, and complete one pass." I stated.

"What code?" She looked at me suspiciously thinking that I already knew it. HA. She's funny.

"We gotta figure that out Gallagher Girl. That's part of the mission." She just glared at me. "Keep your eyes on the road. I would like to arrive at our destination in one piece." I smirked, once again.

I looked out the window and saw that we were practically there. I glanced at the people milling around and caught a glimpse of a man in black ducking behind a store. Hm. That's weird.

"We have arrived in one piece, Zach." Cammie said pulling me away from my thoughts.

She parked along a curb and turned off the car. I simply smirked in her direction and got out. As we jogged towards the entrance I saw movement in my peripheral vision.

"Cam." I said.

"I see him." She replied.

We acted as though we never saw him though. We strolled right into the stadium and spotted Mr. Solomon off in the shadows alone. The rest of the class had already begun their assignment.

I knew because I could see Bex sweet talking a guy into giving her his hot dog that he just bought, which contained the quarter we needed to brush pass with. I could see the sun glinting off of it and to most people they would assume it was the tin foil wrapped around it. Why it was in the hot dog bun, we will never know.

"It's good to see you two finally show up." Solomon said looking at both of us disapprovingly.

"We had to stop on the way here for a _pineapple._" Cammie said, trying to tell him what we saw. Pineapple was the code word for a tail. Surprise flickered across his face before he composed himself and told us to start the mission but be very aware of our surroundings. And then he added,

"I'll be watching." Well that was creepy.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just have been stuck and was never really in the mood to write u know? I hope it won't be as long til the next chapter but I can't promise anything. Sorry. but plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** ally carter is the author of Gallagher Girls. Not me. Unfortunately.**

**

* * *

**

**Cammie POV:**

The van that we took is a highly functional CIA approved vehicle, that is equipped with all of the gadgets and technology a spy could need, and yet it still can't travel over a badly paved road smoothly. Imagine that.

I looked over at Zach who was staring out the window. He was still complaining about my driving skills even though I had just driven 80 mph the whole way safely with only a block to go. He sure has a lot of faith in me.

I glanced back over at him, ready to give him a mouthful, when I saw a flash of black dart behind a store. Fear slowly crept into my body as thoughts of the CoC comin after me took over. I shook my head. No. I won't think anything of it unless I see it again.

I finally answered Zach's whines with,

"We have arrived in one piece, Zach." And then I parked the van on the side of the road. He smirked in response. Of course.

We ran over to the entrance of the Stadium. Before we could enter though, I saw the person in black again. Apparently Zach did too because he said very slowly,

"Cam."

"I see him." I responded.

But we acted as though he wasn't there. Mr. Solomon and thirty other spies were inside, so that's where we went.

I needed a way to tell him what we saw though. I could've chose one of the fourteen different languages I'm fluent in but I didn't. I instead went with a simple term that every good spy knew. Pineapple. I know it sounds crazy but you're not spies so shut up. It was the code word, obviously, for a tail or suspicious person.

When we approached him, he said,

"It's good to see you two finally show up." He looked at us disapprovingly.

"We had to stop on the way here for a _pineapple._" I said pointedly. I looked around the stadium once before looking back at Solomon.

"Go on with the assignment but be very aware of your surroundings," he said, "and I'll be watching." Good to know he hasn't lost his creepiness.

Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd. It's so easy, me being the chameleon, to blend in and disappear in places like this.

He says that's why he holds on to me all the time but I know he's just hiding the fact that he likes to touch me. ;)

**

* * *

A/N: hey I think this is my record for updating haha do like it? Please review it keeps me motivated to write so the chapters come faster! I think I have an idea now about where I want this to go so for the next two weeks the chapters will come up rather fast but after that school starts soo… I don't know what will happen then. R&R! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: im not ally carter**

* * *

**Cammie POV:**

**00:30:02 has passed**

Zach refused to leave my side because of the threat of the shadow (his clever name for the black clad man). Despite my protests that I was perfectly capable of handling myself in a fight, I still felt safer with him

around.

I did a sweep of Section 7 and then casually looked at the man with the binoculars inconspicuously speaking into a comms. unit.

He had just been buying a soda a minute ago wearing a stylish leather jacket instead of the rather beat up red coat he wore now. He walked down the aisle stairs towards the level Zach and I were on while

inconspicuously glancing in our direction. He didn't hide that very well, now did he? I tugged on Zach's hand and did my very best whiny southern accent,

"Come on Adam, I wanna go back to our seats." He understood what I was doing and replied, also southernly,

"Lead the way, Taylor." He swept his arm out in front of him dramatically and smirked. Sigh.

No matter what cover we put ourselves into the smirk always comes along. But I have to admit that it's kinda hot. Sometimes.

I walked toward the stairs where the man/tail was now stepping off of. I stepped around him as if I was going up that stairs but I "tripped", effectively bumping into him.

When he stumbled I put my hand on his should to "steady" myself but also slyly embed the world's smallest bug into the seam of his coat.

"Oh I am so sorry about that sir," I drawled," I am just so clumsy." He just smiled and said,

"That's quite alright. I can't be mad at a pretty girl like you anyways." At that Zach protectively wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled tightly.

"We don't want to cause this man any more trouble Taylor, why don't we leave him alone." He said.

I smiled again at the man and we kept on walking. He was our fifth guy. Now all i needed to do was get the quarter, that was slightly sticky for reasons i don't really want to know; and figure out some code.

"Zach," I started, "Do have any idea yet about this code we're supposed to be finding?" He nodded,

"I have a hunch." Could he be any vaguer?

"Come on Blackthorne Boy, don't go all mysterious on me right now." He simply smirked. Again. Tenth time and counting. Ugh. Whatever I can figure it out on my own. I would have used a tactic I can't say I'm too

proud about but I'm not really into PDA soo... ok I'll stop now.

I heard in my comms. Solomon congratualting Bex which is very rare for him to be giving out compliments. I found her in Section 7 and caught her sliding her hands into her pockets and getting up out of

her seat casually. I didn't say anything to Zach but kept climbing up the stairs towards Bex. I said,

"Oh! I love your bracelet!" Causing Bex to pull her hands out of her pockets. I leaned forward as if I was looking at her friendship bracelet Liz made her two years ago. She gushed,

"You do? Thank you! My friend gave to me awhile back." I pulled her hand forward, palm to palm, to "look at it better". When really I was taking the quarter from her hand.

"Oh that's nice. Well I've got to go. Nice meeting you." I said. I took Zach's hand and went to sit down where Bex had just vacated. He also completed one brush pass just then if you noticed. When we sat down he

briefly took his hand away from mine and fixed his pants. Slipping the quarter into his pocket and intertwining his hand with mine again. I glanced over at him before looking back at the baseball game going on

below and said,

"So I wanna hear about this hunch."

* * *

**A/N:**** two days in a row! yay! review please!**


End file.
